Currently, in addition to password authentication by means of 4-digit input, authentication using an acceleration sensor such as shown in Patent Document 1, for example, is known when performing personal authentication of a user with an electronic device such as a mobile phone.
In Patent Document 1, a mobile phone movement pattern when a user waves or inclines a mobile phone is authenticated as personal authentication information using an acceleration sensor installed in the mobile phone.